


How Could This Happen?

by qewhfi



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: M/M, TW betrayal, Triggers, tw blood, tw gore, tw torture, tw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qewhfi/pseuds/qewhfi
Summary: Ra'Hara-Dar has been an Eye for more than a year now, but now someone has framed him. Ayrenn and the other Eyes think he's a traitor, and will go to extremes to find out why and how he did. He now has to convince them he's innocent, while Molag Bal finally figures out he can torture Ra'Hara-Dar through the soul he stole from the poor khajiit. It seems the Vestige will need some help to get out of this.





	1. Chapter 1

Ra’Hara-Dar had been a Queen’s Eye for over a year, quickly proving his dedication to serving Ayrenn. Razum-Dar had been suspicious of him for a long time, but that was understandable, as he and Her Majesty were… Close to say the least. Ra’Hara-dar often wondered just how close.  
He entered his room, and quickly became aware of a distortion on the far wall, someone invisible. He drew his sword, a gift from Ayrenn, and laid his ears flat as he prepared for a fight. “Whoever you are, This one can see you! If you don’t drop that pathetic attempt at invisibility he will run you through!” He paused when Razum-Dar revealed himself, looking livid. He dropped his sword, but stumbled back as Raz stomped toward him, lips raising in a snarl as he approached. Raz grabbed him by the collar of his armour and slammed him into the wall. “We found you out, traitor! Who are you working for?!”  
Ra’Hara-Dar couldn’t stop the hurt and betrayal that flashed across his face “What? Razum-Dar, this one does not understand. What are you speaking of?” Raz hissed, slamming him into the wall again. “Do not play dumb! We have ways you are familiar with for drawing out information not given willingly.” Ra’Hara-Dar snapped at this point, pushing Raz off of him. “Ra’Hara-dar is no traitor. This one was ready to die for nothing when he met you! Now, he has something to live for!  
“Ra’Hara-Dar would never betray the people who are his only reason for being alive! This one was purposeless, useless, and then he dropped into that ocean and you pulled him out.” His voice got softer, his eyes welling with tears. “Ra’Hara-Dar was at the tip of a dagger not moments before. If he had not not been pulled from the water, he would have let himself sink… But if you think this one would betray you, perhaps he was wrong not to.” He turned away from Raz, who was staring at him with wide eyes, and sat in a chair. His own eyes drifted to his bag, where a few bottles of-  
He shook the thought from his head before it could be finished. He had come far in the past year, farther than he had before he had been sacrificed. Raz sat down across from him. “That was a convincing performance, but not enough. The evidence of a traitor among the Eyes, combined with how little we know of you, Raz has no base for believing you.” Despite his words, Ra’Hara-Dar could see him reconsidering. He let himself go limp. “Do what you will, this one cannot defend himself when it is against suspicion he knows nothing of.”  
Raz nodded, and swung out with his fist. There was a flash of pain in Ra’Hara-Dar’s temple and the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had writer's block, so deal with it

When he woke up, he was in a cell. Cold seeped through his clothes and his fur, sending shivers through him. The dark was broken as a figure bearing a torch approached. Slowly, he sat up to greet them, all fight, all hope, gone. He had broken free of Cold Harbor and made a respectable life for himself only to be thrown into a new cage. Worst of all, he couldn’t work towards getting his soul back.  
As the figure approached, he recognized her as a fellow Eye. A bosmer, Nilawen. She regarded him coldly. He didn’t speak, nodding to acknowledge her, before standing. He faced her quietly as she stared at him. He knew she was dangerous, so he made an effort to not annoy her. She opened the door and finally spoke. “Come on, out. If you try anything, my dagger will be in your neck faster than you can say ‘Jone and Jode,’ got it?” He nodded, and let her direct him from behind to the torture room.  
He recognized many of the tools in the room. He’d faced worse in Coldharbour. He sat calmly in the chair in the center of the room, and Nilawen secured him to it. When she was done, she left, and he waited in the chair for what felt like hours.  
Raz entered the room, silent as a cemetery. He had a grim look, as he began to organize tools.  
“We wouldn’t need to do this if you would just tell us what we want to know.”  
His gaze was imploring, and Ra’hara-Dar could only feel sympathy for his friend. They both knew Raz was lying. They both knew Ra’Hara-Dar would be tortured either way. Because Raz thought he had information he didn’t have.  
The bound Khajiit shook his head slightly. “Just start already. I have nothing you are looking for.”  
And thus, three hours were spent staining stone and steel with blood and filling the air with screams.

**Author's Note:**

> This looked longer in Google Docs. Advice is appreciated


End file.
